Bonds
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: Friends come and go, but best friends are for life. Right? Well High school, and life itself will put these bonds to the ultimate test. Be careful though. There's more than meets the eye to what is really going on. Enjoy (M rating for later chapters... and just to be on the safe side.)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello All and welcome to my newest story "Bonds". Ok Let me get this off y chest. College is a BITCH! Updates will be slow if you haven't already figured out. Also I HAVE NOT abandoned my other stories, I just need to brainstorm what I had in store for plot and character development and so forth. They may be on temporary Hiatus but they ARE NOT ABANDONED. Oh yeah, Expect some OOC-ness. That being said, Please Enjoy!**_

 _Disclaimer: Blaze Does not own Vocaloid, I only own the plot._

 _Chapter 1: The boy with blue eyes_

Standing outside of a classroom door stood a female wearing white blouse under a beige uniform suit, a blue plaid skirt, knee-high socks and brown slacks. She has long blue hair tied in two long twintails on either side of her head, a semi-round face, fair skin tone with a lithe frame, although she doesn't have "perfect curves" she isn't a stick figure either. She stood outside the door fidgeting with her uniform with one hand while the other held her bag.

"Ok class settle down, I would like to announce that we are having a new student transfer into our class this year, please be courteous and hold all questions until break. You may come in now." The girl on the other side of the door gulped as a wave of nervousness washed over her. She opened the sliding door only _slightly_ tensed despite her thoughts running wild. She tersely made her way to stand beside the teacher's desk. She glanced around the room to see that she had almost everyone's undivided attention which only made her even more nervous. Only one student seemed to not really care for her presence. She looked to see a male blonde sitting in the middle seat, the row next to the window facing the outside, with his head facing forward, not really looking at anything as if he were daydreaming.

For some reason the blonde's lack of interest seemed to calm Miku down a lot to allow her to command her body to jumpstart her introduction. "A-ah… M-my Name is Hatsune Miku. I am 16 years old. I like to run, or exercise in general, singing, and my favorite food is leaks. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." With that Miku gave the class a bow. The class broke out into a fury of whispers, the boys talking about how cute she is while the girls are talking about how they could try to befriend the new girl.

"Ah yes, thank you for that Hatsune-san. Now then, you may take a seat next to Kagamine-kun. Kagamine-kun please raise your hand for Hatsune-san." The teacher started before turning his head to face the boy sitting next to the window facing the outside. Miku saw the blonde she saw daydreaming earlier raise his hand and turn his head in her general direction. Miku bowed to the teacher before making her way to her designated seat. After situating herself in the seat and getting out her notebook and a pencil then placing her bag down under her desk she turned her head to the blonde boy who was once again facing forward.

Being this close up she could tell that the blonde was… well for lack of a better word, _gorgeous_. His blonde hair, slightly spiky, framed his face nicely, reaching just past his chin, a single bang lay between his eyes. His skin had a light tan to it, if how he is sitting is any indication it shows that he's almost a head taller than she is. He is wearing a beige suit like she is over top a white button up that he had the top few buttons undone and a yellow tie loosely hanging around his neck. beige dress pants and beige slacks. The thing that really caught her attention were his eyes. They were cerulean in color but what shocked her were their _lack of pupils._ Is he blind? Before she could voice her question she heard the teacher start the lesson. Odd, maybe she was wrong.

Class went smoothly enough and before she knew it the lunch bell rang signaling the end of class. Miku grabbed her bag and moved to put everything in it. She thought she was alone until she heard a muffled cough. Miku turned to the sound of the cough to see the blonde boy with his arm covering his mouth. He then paused for a second. Miku didn't know how but she could've sworn that she heard a soft click sound from the boy before he reached down and grabbed his bag. Unzipping one of the pockets he pulled out a face mask and easily put it on to cover his mouth. Then, to Miku's surprise he turned and looked _directly_ at her.

"Ah, Hatsune-san right? I'm Kagamine Len, feel free to call me what you want. How were your first few periods here?" His voice was soft and smooth, but held a masculine tone to it that just drew attention to it without even trying. Miku stood there in shock not really able to process what was going on.

"Uh... Ah, yes! I-I-it's nice to meet you Kagamine-kun... Eto... C-classes here are a bit..." Miku began as she got over her shock but found herself a stuttering mess, tripping over her own words. It was so embarrassing! Miku found her words trailing off as she couldn't figure out a good word to describe how it feels. Len seems to catch onto what Miku was trying to say if his amused chuckle was any sort of indicator.

"Overwhelming?.. I fully understand, It seems that no matter the teacher or class, they expect us all to have the same sonic fast hand writing that they do." Len said lightly as he finished packing his bag. Hearing Len's description that was similar to her own, Miku couldn't help but giggle at how he worded it. Len turned his attention to the giggling girl beside him before standing up, a soft smile formed on his features as he figured this girl is pretty cool in his book already. "Hehe… All joking aside I'm glad that you're already adjusting to this school's fast paced style… Now then, I don't know about you, but I am hungry and would like some lunch. Care to join me?" Len turned to face Miku who was now standing from her seat. Miku giggled again before giving Len an excited nod. She noticed his lack of reaction and blushed a dark pink.

"Ah, y-yeah, let's go Kagamine-kun…" Smooth Miku, half a minute of conversation with this guy and you _already_ forgot the most obvious discovery you made about the boy. Len didn't seem to mind the slip up as he simply nods, the same understanding smile plastered on his features. He then turns and makes his way out of the classroom easily enough, followed by Miku who ran a little to catch up with the boy. The halls of this school were long and wide thanks to the school's huge size. Despite it's size though the school is _very_ selective in who they accept, only accepting the brightest of minds. In fact, as far as she knew, the school only had 400 students and 40 teachers/faculty staff. Throughout the duo's journey through the empty halls Miku kept stealing glances at the blonde, he was something else, different than what she was used to dealing with. Despite his obvious blindness, he excluded an aura of calmness that blanketed over any that were near him, sort of like a mobile 'safe zone' for any that needed.

 **WHAM**

The next thing the two know, a silver blur crashed into Len, knocking the two down to the ground. Miku could only blink in shock as she hadn't seen anything a second ago. With a yelp Miku turned to help the fallen pair up. After helping them up Miku looked at the new arrival. A woman, a little taller than herself, with long silver hair reaching the small of her back, wearing the same school uniform as they were was rubbing her head and trying to recompose herself. Len was faring a lot better as he seemed to just shake his head and look at the silver haired woman. While she may be wearing the same uniform as they were there was a navy blue and white band tied on her left arm. After composing herself the silver haired woman looked up at the two, her eyes were puffy and looked to be watering which caught Miku's attention as she asked if she were alright. The silver haired female let out a soft yelp, before bowing and giving an apology to the two then running off down the hall. Miku stared at the disappearing form of the female with a worried look. Not hearing anything from Len the entire time caused her to look over at him. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that he was also looking in the direction the silver haired beauty ran off to. In contrast to his kind and gently smile from before there was a serious expression on his face that made him look much older than he was.

"Ano… D-do you know who that was Kagamine-kun?" The soft questioning tone in her voice caused Len to pause for a second, his features were still set in that serious expression, before he let out a sad sigh while running a hand through his blonde hair that made Miku wonder how soft was his hair for him to do that so easily.

"... Yowane Haku-san… She's a 2nd year that helps out in the school library from time to time. She's a nice girl but that gives people the impression that she'll let them walk all over her." At this point Len clenches his hand into a fist. "She doesn't deserve half the crap this school gives her…" Miku couldn't help but nod, no one deserved to be taken advantage of, no matter how much of a pushover they seemed to be. She then turned to Len and voiced her next question.

"Are you two friends?" Len turns his gaze towards her and nods slightly. "I suppose you can call us that… I usually just lend an ear when she needs to vent, sometimes I help clean up the library after school. We aren't even on first name basis though…Hm, I think we should get going it's already been 10 minutes." Miku just nods and they continue their way towards the cafeteria. Miku did notice of the corner of her eyes Len seemed to be lost in thought.

"LEEEEEEEEENNNNNN-NIIIIIISAAAAANNNNNNN!" A loud female voice can be heard as a yellow blur approaches the two, it's target seems to be Len who was still lost in thought and seemed not to hear the loud voice. Miku was about to scream for Len to watch out when he suddenly held out his hand, catching the blur in a grip by their wrists. The blur turned out to be a _female carbon copy_ of Len, her figure similar to Miku's, but to her utter shock, a bit curvier than her own, not as well endowed in the bust but it still hurt Miku's pride. This caused Miku to flinch and have a mental pity party for herself. The female seemed to be a bit shorter than herself if her hanging by her wrist in Len's grip, and swinging her legs were and indication.

"Rin… How many times must I tell you not to try to tackle me _every_ time that you see me…" Len finished with a sigh before releasing his grip on her wrist, causing the blonde female to fall on her butt. She let out a yelp before rubbing her now sore rear, sending the blonde male a glare that he seemed not to notice, or just didn't care. This guy is certainly interesting, that's for sure. The blonde girl seemed to finally notice Miku standing beside Len and gave her a bright smile, suddenly up on her feet as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago. "Hi there, the name's Rin Kagamine, the adorable twin to this sour pu- ow! Meanie aniki, I'm trying to introduce myself!" Rin started before she felt a force hit her on the back of the head, Miku saw that Len had lightly backhanded the girl's head when she started to insult him. Ignoring her Len started in a bored tone.

"Yes, unfortunately this dwarf is my older twin sister, Rin. Actually, Rin can you take Hatsune-san with you, I have to go handle something." He didn't wait for a repl as he quickly turned and made his way out of the cafeteria. Miku heard Rin sigh and turned to see her shake her head sadly. "Mou~ that guy… Hmm, oh hey Miku-san let me introduce you to my friends!" The bubbly blonde turned and grabbed Miku by the arm in a hug.

"A-ah Sure Kagamine-san…" Miku said shocked at the turn of events that just happened, she could barely follow and needed her mind to process. Miku noticed Rin pout that made her seem even more cute than usual. "Hm~ Just call me Rin, I was never one for honorifics, it makes me feel old, and I am not old! I am a young blooming flower just starting in her SPRINGTIME OF YOU- ( **WHAM** )" Rin was cut off as a paper ball flew super fast and collided with her forehead drawing a little bit of blood, somehow with a force great enough to make her let go of Miku and fall onto her back. Miku yelped in shock before seeing it was a paper ball, for some reason she became curious to see if there was something written on it. She leaned down and picked it up before standing up again. She unfolded it and saw that there was a message written on it.

" _Hatsune-san,_

 _Do not let me sister go on about her "Springtime of youth…" The backstory to that is that we both love the manga/anime_ _ **NARUTO.**_ _Her favorite characters, for only god knows why, are Rock Lee and Maito Gai. Ever since we were young she won't stop going on about youth… I swear she might be Lee's long lost daughter that somehow got lost and ended up as my older twin. If you ever hear her about to start going on about youth, please, and I mean PLEASE feel free to shut her up anyway you see fit except killing… I already thought about it but it won't be worth it… Don't worry about anyone reprimanding you either… We all know how insufferable she can be when she gets like this._

 _Len."_

"Hehe, yeah that sounds about right… I knew I heard Rin over here." A new voice said as they approached the blonde girl who was getting up after that. Miku turned to face the new arrival to see a pink haired female about the same height as Haku if she remembered right. She was wearing the same uniform as she was, she didn't have an arm band so Miku figured that she must be in the same grade as her. Wait, she's seen her before somewhere. Oh yeah, they're in the same class. Getting a good look at heard almost sent Miku into another self pity party seeing as this _woman_ here was down right beautiful with a figure any girl her age would kill for, herself included. The pink haired female giggled lightly into her hand before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief then used it to clean Rin's forehead.

"Hello there, you're the new student Hatsune Miku-san right?" The pink haired female asked to which Miku nodded with a bubbly smile and reintroduced herself. "Oh yes, I remember. My name is Luka Megurine, class president, everyone likes to call me lincho. Nice to finally get to talk to you Hatsune-san." Her smile was very warm and inviting and Miku felt that they would get along just fine.

"Ah, actually I have a question that's been bothering me ever since I got here…. Kagamine-kun is blind right? The how is he able to move, and write normally like everyone else. Ah! Not to be rude or anything I just find it… amazing really!" Miku started before waving her hands wildly, her face a dark pink tint from embarrassment. Hearing two sets of giggling, Miku looked up to see Rin and Luka finding amusement in her embarrassment. Miku pouted and was about to say something when another voice broke through the giggling, this one being more baritone than Len's.

"Echolocation… Len uses echolocation to 'see' just like the rest of us. He's not able to see color, it's sad really, He lives in a world of darkness and his only solace are the blue outlines he can see from using his echolocation. Honestly I'm surprised and amazed on his strive to keep living." Miku turned to see two guys, a male with neck length blue hair and a male with long purple hair that reach down to the small of his back tied into a ponytail. The blue haired male seemed to be as tall, if not alittle bit taller than Len while the purple haired male had to be a head taller than the blue haired male. The purple haired male was, in layman's terms, bulky but not body builder bulky. While the blue haired male seemed more... Feminine with his more lithe figure.

"Ah forgive me, I'm Gakupo Kamui, 2nd year class D, and this guy here is Kaito Shion. You must be the new girl that we've been hearing about. Hatsune Michu?" Gakupo question innocently as Kaito rolled his eyes already knowing what Gakupo was trying to do.

"N-n-no! It's Mi-Ku, Miku Hatsune!" Seeing her get so flustered caused Kaito to sigh, she played right into Gakupo's trick. Gakupo on the other hand erupted into laughter while the girls fell into a giggle fit.

"Don't let the Barney reject get to you Hatsune-San, he likes to tease people in general. You'd think he'd learn his lesson when Luka kicked him in the balls." Kaito said dryly to a still flustered Miku. Gakupo gave Kaito a pitiful glare for revealing that to the new girl while Luka and Rin fell over roaring in laughter as they remembered that incident. Miku herself let out a small giggle causing Gakupo to cry out 'even the new girl!' In despair which cause Kaito to smirk triumphantly.

"Tch! All of you suck... Anyways let's get something to eat I'm starving and I can practically hear the eggplants calling out to me~." Gakupo said as he sprinted off to the lines that were pretty bare by now. The others followed after him at a much calmer pace.

Finding a place to sit was pretty easy for the group. Miku sat next to Rin and Luka while Gakupo and Kaito sat across from them. "So umm.. How long have you all been friends?" Miku asked trying to break the ice since she was still nervous around new people. Everyone seemed to get lost in thought as they tried to figure that out themselves. It's seems that it's been that long.

"About ten years give or take..." Len's voice was heard as he approached the table everyone was sitting at, taking a seat next to Gakupo. Miku jumped a little as she hadn't even seen Len approach. The others didn't seemed surprised at his sudden appearance. "Oh, you made it back quicker than I expected. Where'd you go this time Len?" Kaito asked as he leaned in towards the table and turned his head towards Len. Len simply ate some of his lunch before responding.

"I went to the nurse's office to take my meds. As usual Kaito, the fact that you still have to ask is shocking really." Len said coyly giving Kaito a teasing smirk which made the male turn away and mumble about cheeky brats. Miku could've sworn that she saw a light pink tint dust the male's features.

Len leaned back a little as he subconsciously chewed on a rice ball remembering the encounter he had in the nurse's office.

 _ **Flashback: Start!**_

 _Len made his way into the nurse's office sensing the presence of two people. Odd, he expected the Nurse's assistant, Sakine Meiko-senpai, but he wasn't expecting Yowane-senpai as well. You see an added ability of his was that if he ever made physical contact with someone he will always be able to tell them apart from the other signatures that he can sense through echolocation. He sensed that Yowane-senpai's signature had a dark blue tint which meant she was sad, while Sakine-senpai's signature was light blue which meant she was worried. Len entered the office with a quick greeting to the inhabitants._

 _"Ah, hey Len-kun. Here for your medications?" Meiko greeted Len cheerfully, Haku just looked down to her lap. Meiko noticed this and frowned, before getting up to go get the meds which were in the back room._

 _Seeing her leave the room Len walked over and stopped next to Haku. Taking a seat in one of the spare chairs he pulled out his lunch box and opened it, pulling out two rice balls. He took a bite out of one and extended his hand in her direction, holding the other rice ball to her. Haku's eyes widened as she couldn't understand why he would offer a stranger some of his lunch. She was about to voice a polite refusal when her stomach decided to shut her up by growling loudly. A bright pink tint spread across her face as she rubbed her stomach. That rice ball is looking really good right now, but she still wouldn't feel right taking food from someone else._

 _"Go on, take it. You sound hungry, crying, and running takes a lot of energy. Don't worry about me, I have plenty of food to share. I sorta went cooking crazy this morning and ended up making more than Rin and I would be able to stomach." Len said in a deadpan tone. Haku was shocked, everyone knows about how Kagamine Len is blind so how is it that he can cook, and it smells delicious too. As if reading her thought Len let out an amused chuckle at what he guessed to be her confusion seeing as her color was flickering her dark blue to a light green and back. Hearing the nice sounding laugh caused Haku to blush slightly._

" _Hmm… I can 'see' just not in the same way as everyone else can. Plus my other senses are comparable to an animal's. What I'm trying to say is that I can still function like any other human so don't be afraid to try my cooking… If you're still not convinced you can ask Sakine-senpai or the nurse when she gets back from her break." Len said calmly as he continued to munch away on his own riceball. Haku stared at the rice ball in her hand for a moment before taking a cautious bite into it only to have her eyes widen a second later and take a larger bite into it._

" _O-oh my~ it's so… wow~. Kagamine-kun where did you learn how to cook like this?" Haku, for the first time in who knows how long, was excited for something. The soy sauce splayed on the rice ball along with the, what she could guess, carrot on the inside sent a shiver up her spine, she hasn't tasted an onigiri this good since she last visited her aunt a few years ago. Len leaned back in his chair seemingly getting lost in thought._

" _Well, it's mostly self taught, along with experimenting with cooking books. My friends were also great test monkey's. Glad you like it, I can make you some more if you'd like…" Len said leaning forward in his seat facing her, one elbow resting on his leg the other, holding the onigiri, raised to his mouth as he took another bite from it. Haku thought on it for a second before nodding._

" _His onigiri also go great with Sake too~ actually I recommend you try that with me since you fell into the alluring spell of Len-kun's cooking." Haku turned to see Meiko walking back towards them holding a medicine bottle. Hearing her words caused Len to scoff in amusement. "Spell? You say that as if I use it to control people.." Haku turned to see Len with a slight scowl adorning his features, it was somewhat cute in her opinion. "Oh you don't? I could've sworn that's how you got Reika-sensei to let her give you free access to the office." Meiko countered in what Haku could tell was a teasing tone if Meiko's smirk were anything to go off of. Len chuckled in response obviously catching onto Meiko's teasing._

" _Nope, she let's me because I'm too adorable to say no to… isn't that right Yowane-san?" Len said in a coy way that, accompanied with a coy smirk, made Haku break out into a giggling fit which was soon joined by the others, roaring in laughter. Haku smiled warmly as she was feeling something warming up her body in a good way, it was comforting and actually made her forget about her troubles for now. She was enjoying their company too much. Meiko noticed this and secretly sent Len a grateful look. Len took his medicine easily enough, drowning the horrible taste in water. A almost unnoticeable shiver ran down his spine as the medicine's effects started to kick in._

 _"Haaa...Well as much as I'd love to stay here I have to return to my rag tag group of weirdoes before they scare Hatsune-san off…" Len got up from his sitting position and turned to grab the rest of his lunch. Knowing that Len was about to leave brought a frown to Haku's face. She was greatly enjoying his company, she wanted to say something, anything, to see if he'll stay but no words were coming out of her mouth. Len stopped at the door leading to the hallway._

 _"Ah, Yowane-san, if it's ok with you, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch tomorrow?" Haku's eyes widened at that. She wasn't used to crowds but if his friends were all as_ cool _as he is then she couldn't wait to meet them. "Y-yes… That sounds like fun Kagamine-kun…" Haku spoke up in a shy voice, unbeknownst to her, which brought a large grin to Len's face. "Great! Now take care of yourself and get some rest, also there's a few more Onigiri in a bag next to you if you get hungry. You too Sakine-senpai." And with that Len disappeared into the hallway towards the cafeteria._

 _ **Flashback: END~!**_

"-en…. Len…. LEN!" Len let out a startled cry as he fell out of his seat onto his rear. Damn that had to hurt. "Ow… what the hell Rin!" Len yelled out as he looked up to see his sister leaning over the table giving him a coy smirk, or so he guessed from the playful yellowish pink tint he was seeing emitting from her. Len simply sighed and shook his head and got back into his seat, gently pushing his sister back into her own seat. "Ahem… well then… what were we talking about?" Len said calmly but the slight pink tint on his features betrayed his calm demeanour.

"Hmm.. Luka's undying love for you, Rin's bro-con ways and Miku's crush on you." Kaito quipped with a coy smirk. Hearing this all three suspect's faces lit up like a christmas tree. "WE WERE NOT! WHERE WOULD YOU EVEN GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT!" The girls and Gakupo yelled at Kaito who simply laughed at them. Len pinched the bridge of his nose as he knew that Kaito really said that just to get a reaction out of them. With Gakupo's crush on Luka and Kaito's crush on Gakupo made that clear. Luka is his best friend so obviously there would be teasing on that part. Rin was in fact a bro-con, even he could tell that she doted over him way too much, he just chalked that up to his inability to see like them. Miku on the other hand was a mystery, yeah she's a cool chick but they only just met today. There's no way people could develope feelings after just meeting someone. Right?

"Ignoring the blueberry Ice Cream man… I hope my ragtag group of misfits haven't scared you too much Hatsune-san…" Len shifted his attention away from his arguing group of friends to their, hopefully, newest member. The others seemed not to hear or bother to care about his insult while Miku simply giggled. "Oh no, you guys are great to hang out with Kagamine-kun. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you all." Miku said cheerfully getting a soft smile from Len who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"It's agreed then! Miku-chan is the newest member of the"Rin-chan and friends" circle!" Rin exclaimed loudly. Len, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo gave her a deadpan stare and said in an eery sync. "Who the hell agreed to that ridiculous name?" Rin's response was to stick her tongue out at them. "Oh yeah? Got any better names you jerks~."

"The Ice cream gang~" -Kaito

"Why do we even need a name?" -Luka "Just because~!" -Rin

"Gakupo, Luka-chan and the idiots." -Gakupo

"The Misfits." -Len/Miku

"Huh? Misfits?" The others turned to Miku and Len, the former blushing from embarrassment while the latter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah just think about it, all of our personalities plus what Rin tell me of our hair color makes us stand out like a sore thumb. Why not embrace who we are and just call ourselves the misfits." Len drawled out lazily as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand. The others stopped to think about it before nodding their heads in agreement. Miku stopped for a second before turning to Len and speaking with an air of amusement.

"Teal.." Len looked at her confused as he rose one eyebrow at her. This caused Miku to smirk and her aura shifted into a light pink. "My hair is teal in color."Now Len understood, if that smirk of his was any indication.

"Well then Hatsune-san, you'll fit right in with our little group." Len said with a smirk as the others cheered loudly getting the rest of the cafeteria to look over at them. Miku giggled while Len sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose again before he realised something and decided to tease his friends.

"For such distinguished members of this school I'm quite shocked to see you all act so childishly, especially two of our grade's class president, isn't that right lincho-san~." Hearing this they froze, Luka and Gakupo's face lit up like a christmas tree before all four of them slammed their heads onto the table. This made Len and Miku burst out in laughter at their friend's embarrassment.

"Hehe… that was mean Kagamine-kun~" Miku said, trying to make it sound like she was scolding Len but she couldn't help but giggle which only made the others groan at their embarrassment.

"Meh, they deserve it for being so loud." Simultaneously, all four of them gave Len a dark glare, temporarily forgetting that he couldn't see it. Len simply laughed off their annoyance. The group soon fell into casual conversation about nothing in particular.

 _~Time skip: Later~_

Soon the lunch period had ended and the group split up, going back to their respective homerooms for afternoon classes. The classes went on with not much happening and soon the end of the day happened.

"Well, you have your homework for the evening. Now for cleaning assignment, today it falls to Kagamine-kun and lincho-san. That is all for today, you are dismissed." The teacher says before gathering their things and leaving the classroom. The only three left in the room were Len, Miku, and Luka who were gathering their stuff. Before they could get up to head to the door it was flung open and Rin ran into the room followed by a red head with twin drills. Hearing two sets of footsteps Len clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and a small smile formed on his face.

"Ah, Kasane-san. You and Rin have cleaning duty for your class?" Len asked the redhead. Teto was about the same size as Rin, actually they could be considered twins for how similar they look.

"Yeah, but Rin wanted me to meet the new girl so she dragged me here." Teto replied with a grin before Rin grabbed her by the arm and rushed past Len to go introduce her to Miku. Len simply sighed, seriously his sister was a handful.

"Miku-chan! Meet my best friend Kasane Teto-chan!" Teto cheerfully waved at Miku who replied in kind with a bow. Len simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes to relax some more.

"Hey Len-kun… are you okay?" Len's ears perked up when he heard the soothing sounds of his female best friend. His face fell into a soft smile as he nodded. "I'm fine lincho, just waiting for my sister to finish so we can get started on our clean up." Luka simply nodded before leaning on the wall next to him, silently watching the three others friendly exchange. A few minutes past before Luka gained an annoyed look. Len could see her aura shift into an orange color and shook his head in amusement, she was never the most patient person.

"Not to be rude but we _do_ have work to do and _some of us_ want to get home at a reasonable time." Luka said sternly as she put her hands on her hips giving the three other females a harsh glare. All three of them put their heads down sheepishly while shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. "Now, now Lincho-chan. Rin-chan just wanted Hatsune-chan to be acquainted with more people incase we aren't around to help her if something happens." Len said, still resting against the wall. The girls lifted their heads in relief while Luka pouted with a faint blush adorning her features. "... but Lincho is still right, I'd rather not have to prepare dinner so late in the evening and I'm sure you don't want a late-" Before Len could finish he felt a strong gust of wind accompanied with the opening and closing of the wind. Len and Luka allowed an amused smirk to adorn their features before breaking out into laughter.

"All you had to do was mention food and she was putty in your hands. I can't say that I'm surprised Len-kun." Luka said while shaking her head seeing as Rin had grabbed Miku and Teto before bolting out the room, obviously to get a move on with saying bye to Miku and getting their work done. Len kicked himself off the wall before starting to move the desks to the outer perimeter of the room. "Well, let's get this over with and you can come over for dinner." Len said cheerfully as Luka agreed, helping him move the desks.

 _ **~With Miku 15mins later: 1st Person P.O.V~**_

"I'm home!" I called out stepping into my home. I kicked off my shoes before sliding on my slippers and walking into the kitchen. Standing over a boiling pot was my mom, obviously preparing dinner. "Hi mom! Where's Mikuo?"

"Oh, Hi Miku-chan, sorry I didn't hear you come in. Your brother's in his room working on some homework. How was your first day in Highschool?" Miku's mom says turning to face her, giving Miku a warm smile as she noticed Miku's mood perk up.

"Hehe, I had a great day~ I made a lot of new friends today~!" Miku spoke cheerfully as she moved to the dining table, placing her bag down on the table. "Ha! Miku making friends? That's a good one." A new voice was heard coming into the kitchen. Miku turned to see her older brother, Mikuo who was a college freshmen at Tokyo U. Miku scoffed at her brother's words and folded her arms over her growing chest.

"I'll have you know that I made _plenty_ of friends on my first day while you were known as a loser in highschool." Miku finished childishly by sticking out her tongue at him. Mikuo growled and was about to respond angrily when they were both hit on their heads by a paper fan that hurt way more than it should have. Both gave a cry of pain and looked up to see their mom giving them an _all too sweet smile_ that immediately made them hug each other and shake in fear.

"Oh my, I hope you two weren't planning on fighting in our _peaceful_ home, right?" That _smile_ , if it could even be called one, made the siblings shake their heads negative. "Good, now then, off you go. Dinner will be ready soon. Do remember to behave." She said sweetly and shooed her children off. They quickly left without a second thought, reaching the top of their stairs near their room. They stopped to catch their breath and calm their nerves. After a few seconds they looked at each other before breaking out into a slight laughter. Down stairs their mother stopped stirring for a moment, hearing her children laugh brought a soft smile to her face. Children will be children she supposes.

 _ **AN: AND CUT~**_

 _ **A nice start I suppose. Now this story will be different than most vocaloids as it will be a crossover but will have no characters from other universes. Strictly Vocaloid, UTAUloid, and Fakeloid.**_

 _ **It'll be interesting to write a Blind Len story.**_

 _ **Now Then… Len WILL have a HAREM and THAT'S FINAL! Although it will be relatively small, and there will be those that you think will be in the harem but will only be simply**_

 _ **Pairings:**_

 _ **LenxHarem**_

 _ **Rinx?(Rei, Gumo, or Akaito)**_

 _ **Kaitox?(Gakupo, Piko, or Oliver)**_

 _ **MikuoxLily**_

 _ **Definite Harem Members: (Don't like? Don't read)**_

 _ **Luka Megurine**_

 _ **Miku Hatsune**_

 _ **Haku Yowane**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading and Remember to Drop a Review, CRITICISM IS WELCOME! NO FLAMES PLEASE, THEY'LL BE IGNORED**_


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ ME

_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone. Blaze here with a short announcement. I apologize for the long hiatus, I was on break with my family and barely ad any free time to work on any of my stories but I'm back now and happy to say I'm ready to get the ball rolling again. Updates for ALL of my current stories are almost ready to publish. I just have to do a few tweaks here and there so expect some updates in the upcoming days or weeks. Now I will be posting this AN on all my stories so don't be alarmed! I will take the AN down when each new chapter is out because I know how annoying it is to see a random AN as a whole chapter in between the updates.**

 **Next topic. I know a lot of you like my stories like '** _ **To have a heart**_ **' and '** _ **Kuroi no Tsubasa**_ **', but it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my other stories too and tell me what you think. That DOES NOT mean that I will only write after every other amount of reviews, favorites, etc. I like the love but I write mostly because it's a hobby of mine. I like making stories and I love expressing my ideas when they come to me which is why I post new stories a lot.**

 **Chapters will be posted in order of my stories I have up so '** _ **To have a Heart**_ **' is first up then so on and so on.**

 **Thank you if you took the time to read this, if you did please review "** _Update this PLEASE senpai_ **" on the story you want to see updated the most**

 _ **Blaze the MAD Hatter signing off!**_


End file.
